Princess Tutu Season 3
by Imaginative Tastes
Summary: Gretel, an average girl who ends up as the main character of a story Fakir had began to written to return Ahiru into her human form. She is Ahiru's hope to becoming a human once more, but what is Gretel to do when those around also get involved?


_-__In __Fakir__'__s __Voice__-_

**Mukashi, Mukashi….**

**(Once upon a time….)**

**A writer** **named Drosslemeyer had set the tragic fates of four individuals. He had engulfed a town with his story, the Prince and the Raven. The characters were tossed and turned controlled by their haunting fates. However, the Prince and the Raveness had found true love within each failed knight became a writer, making sure that no tragedy was to occur again. The town that had once been consumed by the story had been freed back into reality. All was right; destiny was altered all thanks to a mere duck, a brave duck who had sacrificed being a human girl to restore the Prince's heart. However,as each day passed the foolish knight felt sorrow at his…friend's ending. 'To remain in that form, don't you grow tired? Don't you grow envious of those you've saved?I too, I also wish to see your smile, I also want to dance with you again' he had begun to think. With those thoughts, he began to write...  
>Now, what sort of ending shall we see in this story?<strong>  
><strong>A happy ending?<strong>  
><strong>A sad ending?<strong>  
><strong>Or maybe…<strong>

"I want to see your smile prince."

"The duck turns into a girl, the girl turns into Princess Tutu!"

"Or else…You will have to marry me!"

"The princess chased after the Prince whose fate wasn't connected to hers. The moment she confessed her love to him, she disappeared in a flash of light. "

"You know Mytho is the prince from the story don't you? Mytho has no need for a heart!"

"Who are you?"  
>"Princess Kraehe!"<p>

"Edel-san, Why?"

"I want to see Princess Tutu"

"I cannot speak of my love to you, but…I have the ability to dance."

"LoveyDovey-zura!"

"I want to make the story end, I want to protect you and Mytho with my own strength."

"Welcome to the stage I've been saving. Now tell me the best story that was ever told! Tell it to me with no regard for your lives!"

"Don't go prince!I've always lovedyou!"

"Will you dance with me?"

**"**There is happiness for those who accept their fate, there is glory for those who resist their fate."

"QUACK!"

"KYA!" I suddenly yelped as my head hit the wooden floor a few birds tweeted away their songs. I cursed at myself as I sat up straight, my bed sheets were ruffled and tossed below where I sat. _Another __one __of __those __dreams...how __many __times __have I __dreamt __about __that __girl? __Weird. __Maybe __I__'__m __some __sort __of __imaginary __genius?_ I chuckled to myself at the thought. Picking up all the blankets I threw them back onto the bed along with my pajamas. I changed rather slowly, the sun wasn't up yet, I had time to spare. Smoothing out the ends of the academy's uniform, the usual dress, I grabbed my school bag and headed into the hallway. I stood in front of one of my friend's doors wondering if I should knock or not. I shook my head and walked away, deciding to let them sleep in more, something those dreams prevented me from doing.

Humming the academy's bell tune I strode into the ballet department. I tied my ruffled fallow brown hair into a tight high bun, and tried tidying up my bangs, giving it a neat and professional look. I looked at the locker room mirror, fully dressed in my leotard, tights, and ballet slippers, the standard uniform. The blue and white blended in with the rest of the girls, that's right nothing special. My ballet level was simply that, _normal. _The classroom door slid open and I walked in surprised to find that another was here. It was my long-term friend Ceria practicing alone. I could only help but watch silently as the intermediate ballerina danced with such passion and ease on her Pointe shoes. I felt a ping of jealousy; my other friends gossiped about how Ceria would be joining in another town's ballet performance, 'Rapunzel'_. _She was asked to play the lead role. As she leaped across the air, for a split second I saw her as the girl from my dream…Princess Tutu I think her name was. I shook my head then clapped as Ceria finished. She gave me that light, sparkling smile of hers and ran over to hug me, "Gretel! Oh this is so embarrassing. I didn't know you were watching!" she laughed brushing away the stray strands of dark blue hair from her forehead.

"It was amazing Ceria!" I replied back truthfully, "And people wonder how you immediately joined the intermediate class!" I joked, complimenting her talent. As we both continued the jolly conversation, one by one students began to enter until our instructor arrived. Ceria left to join the rest of the intermediate girls and I began the routine of stretching. The same as every other day, as the teacher began to lecture us on the importance of basics the bell rang and all of us raced out to the locker rooms. "Hey, Dia-tan! Why are all the girls in such a rush today?" I asked a nearby friend realizing most of the changing room was now empty.

"You don't remember? Today _he__'__s _performing for all the girls again!" she swooned as she too grabbed her bag and ran off. I watched this then felt a squeeze in my chest. To most girls when one says, '_He__'__s _performing!' it could only mean one boy. The school's beloved idol and performing arts genius, Jer. I rushed over to the music department following the squeals of fan girls. Jer was a handsome boy, with his green and chestnut flecked eyes, very dark and messy hair, but not to messy, it was sort of one of those unexplainable haircuts that just seemed to attract others. Though his looks are high, his energetic playfulness, dramatic attention hugger, hint of idiocy, and exterior of a definite 'Ladies-man' tended to annoy me, constantly. Others might insist it adds to why they love him, finding it 'cute' but in my opinion he wasn't one for the individual, no he was one for all to share and admire.

I stopped and moaned as I saw the crowd of girls who were trying to cram into a large music classroom completed with a grand piano. There was no way I could make it in there. I sprinted back outside and down the steps. One might be wondering, why do I care whether _he_is performing? As I said, to most girls '_he__'_ means Jer, but to me… "Ah!" I exclaimed as I made my way across the side of the music department satisfied to find the large window that looks inside the classroom. My lips formed into soft smile, my eyes in a dreamy state as I looked inside. _It__'__s __Shato-sempai! _Inside at the grand piano sat a boy whose flaxen blonde hair covered his unknown eyes. He seemed to be sighing slightly at his best friends flirting with the girls. He abruptly spoke, it wasn't a shout, but it was demanding, an intelligent insult was also thrown in. Jer seemed to think for a bit then pouted and then laughed again. _Make __up __your __mind __about __your __own __emotions! _Hegrabbed his violin from the top of the grand piano. The girls all hushed down then, much to my delight, Shato began to play. He hit each note delicately yet assuring, the sound dancing around the room. I closed my eyes wanting to absorb each note. It made my legs and arms tingle urging me to dance, I resisted it. The green, soft grass was flattened as I sat down below the window. I leaned my head against the building's wall, eyes still remaining closed. I could hear Jer begin to play his tune on the violin, it was ecstatic, and seemed to suit the piece to an exceedingly immense level. I began to drift off into a peaceful nap.

_It was her again, Princess Tutu. I watched as she soared high into the air, her arms moving like wings. It was beautiful if only I could dance like that if only…_

"This is an odd scene. Hey, are you awake? ...Must still be sleeping, Oyyyy, wake up you could catch a cold and get a back ache if nap in a place like that. Hey, Wake up!" I felt a warm hand on my shoulder shaking me.


End file.
